Missing Scene: Comet Chasers
by BloodBathBabe
Summary: Do you wonder what happened in the journey back to Tracy island and what happened once they landed? Did you ever wonder if Scott could sing? Also a David Bowie Tribute.


Missing scene: The comet chasers

After Scott signed off from talking to their passengers Alan finally noticed how tired he looked. He had big bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. After a few hours Alan felt exhausted, Scott asked "Hey buddy, do you want me to take over for you?" Alan nodded a yes. So, while Alan rested Scott flew them home. Unknowingly the comm system was on. Scott began whistling which turned into humming which turned into quiet singing which turned into louder singing. He sung a song which his mother taught him. He began singing:

 _Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills  
and put your helmet on_

 _Ground Control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown,  
engines on  
Check ignition  
and may God's love be with you_

 _[spoken]  
Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff_

 _This is Ground Control  
to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule  
if you dare_

 _This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating  
in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today_

 _For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do_

 _Though I'm past  
one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go  
Tell my wife I love her very much  
she knows_

 _Ground Control to Major Tom  
Your circuit's dead,  
there's something wrong  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you..._

 _Here am I floating  
round my tin can  
Far above the Moon  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do. _

After he finished did he realize that the comm was on and that he had unwittingly lulled their passengers to sleep. He was embarrassed by that.

AT HOME

Scott set the rocket down gently and done the pre-flight checks. He slumped down in the chair and started laughing. His laughing woke up Alan who stared at him and asked him "you OK Scooter?" Then Scott asked "Can you sing Al?" Alan shook his head. Scott then said " Lets go into the house."

LATER THAT NIGHT

After debriefing that evening Scott bought his guitar out and begun quietly strumming it. They were all thankful for a different instrument playing. What they weren't prepared for was Scott singing a song to it.

 _Ground Control to Major Tom_ _  
_ _Ground Control to Major Tom_ _  
_ _Take your protein pills_ _  
_ _and put your helmet on_ __

 _Ground Control to Major Tom_ _  
_ _Commencing countdown,_ _  
_ _engines on_ _  
_ _Check ignition_ _  
_ _and may God's love be with you_ __

 _[spoken]_ _  
_ _Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff_ __

 _This is Ground Control_ _  
_ _to Major Tom_ _  
_ _You've really made the grade_ _  
_ _And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear_ _  
_ _Now it's time to leave the capsule_ _  
_ _if you dare_ __

 _This is Major Tom to Ground Control_ _  
_ _I'm stepping through the door_ _  
_ _And I'm floating_ _  
_ _in a most peculiar way_ _  
_ _And the stars look very different today_ __

 _For here_ _  
_ _Am I sitting in a tin can_ _  
_ _Far above the world_ _  
_ _Planet Earth is blue_ _  
_ _And there's nothing I can do_ __

 _Though I'm past_ _  
_ _one hundred thousand miles_ _  
_ _I'm feeling very still_ _  
_ _And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_ _  
_ _Tell my wife I love her very much_ _  
_ _she knows_ __

 _Ground Control to Major Tom_ _  
_ _Your circuit's dead,_ _  
_ _there's something wrong_ _  
_ _Can you hear me, Major Tom?_ _  
_ _Can you hear me, Major Tom?_ _  
_ _Can you hear me, Major Tom?_ _  
_ _Can you..._ __

 _Here am I floating_ _  
_ _round my tin can_ _  
_ _Far above the Moon_ _  
_ _Planet Earth is blue_ _  
_ _And there's nothing I can do._

The brothers had tears in their eyes and so did grandma. Scott eventually just collapsed. They gasped and Virgil ran forward and checked him over. It was fatigue. Well Alan came clean and said Scott flew them home for 1 day. He hadn't slept in nearly 3 weeks. But why?

what is happening with Scott and why is he awake for so long.

This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic but I have watched nearly every episode from both the old and new series.

Thank you for reading.

Ayshayam


End file.
